


The Bibble Crisis

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: All characters are aged up to 18, Cat's addicted to bibble, Don't ask me why, F/F, F/M, this made me want to write a poly with Jade and Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You come to school one day to find out Cat is addicted to bibble, what do you do to help her through it?All characters are aged up to 18
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The Bibble Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC 22 :)

When you walked into the school, you raised an eyebrow when you saw your girlfriend Cat with a giant bag of bibble in a wagon, walking over to her just in time to see her smack Tori’s hand when she tried to grab some and hearing her say “My bibble” before she backed away and went to Sikowitz classroom “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at Tori who was dressed up but you didn’t question it, you’ve seen weirder things at this school “I don’t know, Cat got some bibble from Mason and apparently she ate it all then bought two more” Tori said, causing you to worry your lip some “I think she has a problem” you commented, looking at Tori before the two of you went to Sikowitz classroom as well.

Throughout the day, you noticed that Cat had finished her bibble before lunch and was going around asking people for bibble “Cat, babe, stop” you said, going over to her and gently grasping her shoulders “You don’t need bibble” you said, watching as she shook her head before looking at you “I need bibble” she said, escaping your grasp before running off and causing you to sigh “You noticed too?” Robby asked, looking at you as you jumped since you didn’t hear him sneak up on you “Of course I did, she’s my girlfriend… Question is, how do we get her to stop?” You asked, crossing your arms as you thought “Your girlfriend is crazy, just face it” Rex said, causing you to glare at him while Robby yelled at him before you grabbed Rex off of Robby’s hand and threw him in the garbage before you walked off “Get me outta here” Rex said before Robby fished him out, the two arguing as you headed into the school once more.

When you found Cat, she was back to running around and asking people for bibble “Cat, stop” you said, going and wrapping your arms around her, dragging her to Sikowitz classroom since that was the closest room and shutting the door behind you before you turned and looked at her “Hey hey hey” you said, grabbing her once more to make her stop pacing “Lets do something not bibble related, get your mind off of it?” You suggested, brushing some hair out of her face and giving her a small smile since you wanted to help her through this “Let’s go over the next script, okay” you said, having her sit down before you sat in front of her and dug around your bag.

By the time people started coming into the room, Jade raised an eyebrow when she saw Cat tied to a chair and you sitting there “What’s going on?” Jade asked, watching as you looked up and sighed “She wouldn’t stop trying to go find bibble so I tied her to the chair” you said, knowing this was probably an odd scene to walk in on but you needed to figure out something to get her to stop with the bibble “I think I have an idea though” you said before standing up and untying Cat, watching as she stood up and tried to escape the room only for Jade to catch her “Cat” she said sternly, pointing to a chair and watching as Cat pouted before going to sit down “What’s your plan?” Jade asked, looking at you.

Over the course of the next few days, you and your friends all did what they could to keep Cat distracted so she didn’t try to get bibble and it seemed to work, you did your best to not let her out of your sight but if she wasn’t with you then she was with Jade and you trusted Jade and finally when she stopped eating bibble and stopped actively trying to get it, you took her out as much as possible and spent as much time as you could with her to help her with her cravings, offering kisses or hugs instead of the snack in question which seemed to be helping.

One day, you and Cat were relaxing outside, you reading a book while you had an arm loosely wrapped around her while she ate her lunch “Are you feeling better?” You asked, laying the open book down on your leg as you looked at her, smiling as you watched her play with her dinosaur nuggets “I am… Thank you” she said, smiling at you and leaning back against you “Of course, I wasn’t going to let you go through that alone” you said, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and resting your head on hers for a bit before going back to your book, feeling content and happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
